Holiday Revelry!
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Relive the classic tale of a Christmas Carol, with the Akatsuki as the characters on Jashin/Christmas eve. Then followed by much more excitement that night and the next day. Includes: bedtime story,unforgiving prank,sex,lemon(s),naughty gifts,yaoi,etc.
1. Bedtime Story & Hidan's Ghost

It was the night before Christmas/Jashinmas for the Akatsuki and they were all lounging in the warm living room in a peaceful atmosphere.

What they didn't know, was that it was time for a bedtime story….

Itachi plopped on the couch with a book announcing, "Everyone gather around." Safe to say they were all confused. Kisame asked, "Why Itachi?" "I'm going to read a story."

Hidan snorted, "No fucking way I'm wasting my time listening to some kiddie fairy tale."

His small lover scowled at him and made him sit back down, "Trust me Hidan, you'll like this one. Itachi and I altered it with all of us as the characters."

Tobi giggled, "Really Olivee?" Zetsu arched a brow, "Interesting. **What story is this?" **The raven smiled softly, "A Christmas Carol."

"IT'S JASHINMAS!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Get over it Hidan, you and Olivia are the only ones who refer the holiday to that but the rest of us don't un."

Madara snapped, "Stop bickering you two! I'm actually looking forward to hearing this." Kakuzu shook his head, "I'm not." Sasori agreed, "It's depressing." "What's it about?"

Itachi glanced at his lover, "You don't know Kisame?" "Of course not, you know I don't care for reading." Hidan nodded, "We're shinobi, we don't have fucking time for that crap."

Olivia growled, "Whatever, who here does not know what the story is about?" Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, and even Tobi raised their hands.

* * *

Itachi chuckled, "I'm surprised but at any rate, just listen to it. There's a valuable lesson to learn."

Kisame leaned over, "It's not boring is it?" Lexy patted him on the thigh as Madara grinned, "On the contrary, it's rather frightening in a way with a man that almost corrupted his soul for eternity."

Hidan's interest went up, "Really? This guy was damned?"

Olivia nodded, "Yep, and there's spirits too." Deidara smirked, "Hmm, rather intriguing un." Itachi sighed, "May I begin now please."

Finally agreeing, they made themselves comfortable and listened as the raven began reading.

Lexy had her head in Kisame's lap, Deidara was leaning back against Sasori, Hidan had his feet propped up on Kakuzu's lap, Zetsu was craddling Tobi on the loveseat, and Itachi was relaxed on the couch with Olivia next to him, slightly leaning against Madara who rather liked it.

_Marley was dead: to begin with. As dead as a door-nail._

"That's what I'm fucking talking about. Death already started!"

Kakuzu smacked his lover upside the head, "Be silent and let him read." The jashinist grumbled a few curse words but didn't utter a sound afterward.

_In life, Hidan Marley was a business partner of the greedy moneylender named Kakuzu Scrooge. He was a tight-fisted hand at the grindstone; a squeezing, wrenching, grasping, scraping, clutching, covetous, old-sinner._

The miser scowled like no tomorrow as most of them chuckled at him. Zetsu grinned, "Perfect choice to be Scrooge."

Hidan nodded, "Yeah but why am I the dead partner? I can't fucking die so I should be the ghost of death."

Olivia gapped, "I thought you didn't know the story." "I don't, that's the only fucking part I heard about."

Itachi sighed, "We chose you as Marley because you are his partner in life Hidan, so please keep quiet."

* * *

_He sat busy in his counting-house, which was cold and bleak as the bitter weather outside. He only had a small fire, but his clerk's was even smaller than his own. _

_Wherefore, the clerk tried to warm his hands over the candle, in which effort, not being a man of strong imagination, he failed. _

_It wasn't long before he received a visit from his merry nephew, who left with still merry words despite the harsh ones from his uncle. _

_Then soon came two well dressed gentlemen, pleasant to behold, and now stood, with their hats off in Scrooge's office. They had books and paper in their hands and bows to him._

"_Scrooge and Marley's I believe," said one of the gentleman, referring to his list. "Have I the pleasure of addressing Mr. Scrooge or Mr. Marley?"_

"_Mr. Marley died seven years ago this very night," replied Scrooge._

"_We have no doubt his liberality is well represented by his surviving partner," said the same gentleman with glossy ebony hair. _

_At the omibous word 'liberality' Scrooge frowned and shook his head, handing the credentials back. _

_The other one spoke, namely a rather tall fellow with beady eyes and a hint of blue to his tresses, picked up a pen, "At this festive season of the year Mr. Scrooge it is more than usually desirable for the Poor and destitute, who suffer greatly at the present time. They are in desperate need of common necessaries and comforts sir."_

* * *

Kisame shifted on the spot, being careful not to pull the teen's hair and asked, "Is that supposed to be you and I Itachi?" His lover nodded, "Yes, we are the two gentleman that come seeking donations for the poor."

The shark was content and resumed stroking the brunette's hair gently as the raven continued.

* * *

_The dispute between the three men wasn't pretty, rather harsh words being spoken by the greedy miser. The ebony haired gentleman was appalled, "Many can't go there; and many would rather die."_

_Scrooge retorted, "If they would rather die then had better do it, and decrease this surplus population. Good afternoon gentleman!" _

_Seeing clearly it would be useless to pursue their point, the two gentlemen withdrew._

* * *

Itachi continued reading beautifully; drawing the lot in with his alluring voice and it grew even more ominous when his partner arrived.

Hidan was giddy and on the edge of his seat; ready to hear how his character was.

* * *

_Scrooge recognized the ghost to be his deceased partner. The same face: the very same. Hidan Marley with his slicked back platinum hair, usual waistcoat, tights, and boots. _

_The only difference was his body was transparent and the chain he drew was clasped around his middle. It was long and wound about him like a tail; and made of cash boxes, keys, padlocks, ledgers, deeds, and heavy pursues wrought in steel._

_He felt a chilling influence of its death-cold eyes, no longer the amethyst shade they once were. "What do you want with me?"_

"_Much!" "Who are you?" "Ask me who I fucking was?" "Who were you then?"_

"_In life I was your partner, Hidan Marley." Scrooge asked him to sit down, which he did, but still doubted his presence and the phantom knew he did._

"_You don't believe in me?" "I don't." _

"_What fucking evidence do you have of my reality beyond that of your senses? Why do you fucking doubt your senses old man?" _

"_Don't criticize me Hidan, you always did that to me! As for your question, if could be anything. A bit of undigested beef, a crumb of cheese, there's more of gravy than of grave about you, whatever you are."_

_Their talk was short and brief until Hidan let out a loud dismal wail about his accursed life, Kakuzu asking whilst trembling from this frightful phantom._

"_You are fetter, tell me why?" _

_"I wear the chain that I forged in life. I made this link by link, yard by fucking yard and of my own free will. Or would you know, that you wear such a chain yourself; a fucking ponderous chain."_

* * *

_Scrooge didn't see no chain but was fearful none the less. "Speak comfort to me Hidan."_

_The ghost replied, "I have none to give. Not to know that no space of regret can make amends for one life's opportunity misused. Yet such was I! Oh such was I!"_

"_But you were always a good man of business Hidan," faltered Scrooge, who now began to apply this to himself. _

_Hidan cried out, rattling his chains, "BUSINESS! MANKIND WAS MY FUCKING BUSINESS!" Once he calmed down he murmured, "I suffer most this time of the rolling year. Hear me! My time is nearly gone." _

_Scrooge replied, "I will, but don't be hard upon me! Don't be flowery Hidan! Pray!"_

_His former partner tilted his head, "How is it that I appear before you in shape that you can see? I may not tell, I have sat invisible beside you many and many a day."_

_It was not an agreeable idea and it made Kakuzu shiver, wiping the perspiration from his brow._

"_That is no light part of my penance. I am here to-night to warn you, that you have yet a chance and hope of escaping my fate. A chance and hope of my procuring, Kakuzu."_

"_You were always a good friend to me. Thank'ee." _

"_You will be haunted by Three Spirits, without their visits you cannot hope to shun the path I tread. Expect the first to-morrow, when the bell tolls one and then second the next hour, then the third will appear in his own good time."_

_Hidan stood from the chair as the window raised itself, "Look to me no more; and look that, for your own sake, you remember what has passed between us!" _

_With that said, the specter floated out among the bleak, dark night. _

_Kakuzu closing the window behind him, not uttering a single word or sound from the emotion he had undergone, or the fatigues of the day, or his dull conversation with the ghost, or the latest in the hour. _

_In need of repose, he went straight to bed without undressing, and fell asleep upon the instant._

* * *

Itachi stopped there for the time being, "Let's take a small break shall we?"

Hidan was grinning like crazy and muttered, "I was fucking awesome!"

Lexy sat up, "I'm going to make some hot chocolate, does anyone want any?" There was a chorus of "I DO!" and she smirked, "Come on Olivia, help me with this will you?" "Ok."

"Tobi want lots of marshmallows!" "Me too un!" Even Kakuzu was in on it, "You know how I like mine angel."

His lover blushed from her rarely used nickname that only _he_ calls her and glanced at him with a smile.

Kisame stretched his legs as Zetsu smirked, "I wonder who my character is?"

Madara chuckled, "I don't care as long as I'm in it."

* * *

**TBC: Next chapter going to be the first 2 spirits!**

**I did quote almost word for word from A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens but like I said, it's revised and shortened otherwise it would be way too long lol.**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**Cast:  
**

**Ebenezer Scrooge = Kakuzu  
**

**Two gentleman who came for donations = Itachi and Kisame  
**

**Jacob Marley's Ghost = Hidan  
**


	2. Ghost of Christmas Past

"Ok here we go!"

Lexy came back with a tray of steaming mugs, setting them on the table as her and the woman began to pass them out.

Olivia handed Kakuzu's his with a smile, "With a touch of cinnamon just how you like it." He smirked and took it, stroking her hand tenderly, "Thank you."

"Hidan, lots of marshmallows and a straw." "Thanks babe, I hate it fucking burning my lips all the time."

Lexy blushed when she gave Kisame's his and he asked amused, "How did you know I like a small peppermint stick in mine?" She giggled, "A little birdie told me."

The teen went to Itachi with the same expression, giving him the extra chocolaty one. Tobi and Deidara thanked the girls for theirs as did Madara and Zetsu, who liked both the hint of cinnamon and peppermint in theirs.

"Here's a bag of marshmallows if anyone wants extra." "Ok Loo-Loo!"

Itachi took a few sips, sighing in content before going back to his place in the book but was interrupted when someone pecked at the door.

* * *

"Who's that? We're not expecting anyone else are we un?" Madara shook his head, "I don't believe so."

Tobi went to answer it with a silly chuckle as a certain girl came through with a grin. Zetsu about tackled her on the spot, **"My puppy!"**

"Uh, hey Zetsu." Olivia and Lexy were the next to hug their friend. "I didn't know you were coming over Husky!" "How long are you staying?" "Well, only for one night but at least I can spend Christmas with you guys."

Kakuzu covered Hidan's mouth before he could yell 'jashinmas' as Zetsu glanced at his lover, "You planned this didn't you Tobi?" "Yes Tobi did! Surprise!"

Madara jerked the girl next to him, handing her his mug with a sly smirk, "Have some hot chocolate while Itachi resumes the story."

She was about to ask what until Zetsu scooted next to her, squishing her in-between him and the elder raven, whispering the details until Itachi began the next chapter. This time Olivia sitting with her lovers.

All hushed instantly and was eager for the story to continue where it left off.

* * *

_The bell sounded upon the hour one. Light flashed up in the room upon an instant, and the curtains of his bed were drawn aside. _

_It was a strange apparition, almost like a child and yet not quite a full grown man, more like an older adolescent. His hair was golden yellow and hung about his neck and down his back, covering his left eye like a sheet of silk. _

_His face was young yet wise, smooth like the tenderest blossom._

_His tunic was pure white and around his waist was bound a beautiful lustrous belt, he also held a branch of green holly in his hands; and, in singular contradiction of that wintry emblem, the dress was trimmed with summer flowers. _

_But the strangest thing about him was, from the crown of his head there sprung a light, by which all this was visible. He was beautiful to behold._

* * *

Deidara beamed, "That's me un!" Itachi nodded, "This ghost suited you best."

Hidan was about to comment about the dress part but his small lover shut him up with a quick kiss so the raven could begin again.

* * *

"_Are you the spirit, sir, whose coming was foretold to me?" "I am un."_

_The voice was soft and gentle. "Who and what are you?"_

"_I am the ghost of Christmas Past un." "Long past?" "No, your past." _

_Scrooge dared to ask it to put on its cap to dim the light a little but the ghost told him he was there for his welfare and if capped now, there would be no reclamation._

"_Bear but a touch of my hand there, and you shall be upheld in more than this un." Kakuzu took his hand, the spirit taking him into his past._

_He saw his entire childhood flash before him, a rather lonely time being neglected by his father, who blamed him for his mother's death having died in childbirth. That is until he saw his beloved sister._

_A little girl, much younger than the boy came darting in and wrapping her arms around his neck happily. "I've come to bring you home dear brother! To bring you home!"_

"_Home, little Husky?" His pet name he gave her since they were children._

* * *

The girl grinned, "Hey! I thought you didn't know I was coming so how am I in the story?"

Itachi shrugged, "I improvised and it'll do Kakuzu good to have a sibling." The miser snorted, "Very amusing indeed."

* * *

"_Father is so much kinder than he used to be thank heavens, so I gathered my courage to ask him once again if you may come home and he said yes you should! We'll be together all the Christmas long and have the merriest time in the world."_

_The spirit exclaimed, "Always a delicate creature, whom a breath might have withered but she had a large heart un." _

_Scrooge nodded, "That she had." "She died a young woman and had, I think, children un." "One child." "Your nephew un." _

_Scrooge seemed uneasy in his mind and answered briefly, "Yes." _

_Once more time went forward, to his apprenticeship and his mentor's Christmas celebration, then onto when he was older, a man in the prime of his life. _

_He was not alone, but sat by the side of a fair young girl in a mourning-dress: in whose sapphire eyes there were tears, which sparkled in the light that shone out from the specter. _

_Kakuzu murmured her name softly with regret, "Olivia."_

* * *

Lexy glanced over at her, having a good idea why she was chosen for that part but saw the frown on the miser's face and grip on her waist, he knew where this was going.

"_It matters little, to you very little. Another idol has displaced me; and if it can cheer and comfort you in time to come, as I would have tried to do, I have no just cause to grieve."_

"_What idol has displaced you?" he rejoined._

"_A golden one." _

"_This is the even-handed dealing of this world. There is nothing on which it is so hard as poverty; and there is nothing it professes to condemn with such severity as the pursuit of wealth." _

"_You fear the world too much," she answered gently, "I have seen your nobler aspirations fall off one by one, until the master-passion, Gain, engrosses you. Have I not?"_

_He retorted, "What then? Even if I have grown so much wiser, what then? I am not changed towards you." _

_She shook her head, "Our contract is an old one. It was made when we were both poor and content to be so, until, in good season, we could improve our world fortune by our patient industry. You are changed. When it was made, you were another man."_

* * *

"_I was a boy." _

"_Your own feeling tells you that you were not what you are, but I am. How often I wished for those times which promised happiness when we were one. Tell me, would you seek me out and try to win me now, a poor dowerless girl? Ah, no!" _

_He seemed to yield but said with a struggle, "You think not." _

"_I would gladly think otherwise if I could. I release you Kakuzu. May you be happy in the life you have chosen." _

_She left him and they parted._

"_Spirit. Show me no more. Conduct me home." "One shadow more un." "No more!"_

_The blonde had shown him what he gained, but now he would show the miser what he had lost._

_There she was, happily holding a baby as other children surrounded her. Beautiful children, each once like her and yet not. What a brood though to have five to six offspring, but she looked just a lovely as he remembered._

_It wasn't long before a man with long dark hair came in, arms full of presents as him being called father. _

_Going to his wife and kissing her with a smile, "I saw an old friend of yours this afternoon my dear." "Who was it?" "Guess?"_

"_I don't know Madara dear, um, Mr. Scrooge?" "Yes it was, he was shut up dismally in his office, I could scarcely help seeing him. He looked quite alone in the world."_

_Scrooged exclaimed, "Remove me from this place at once spirit!"_

"_I told you these were shadows of the things that have been. That they are what they are, do not blame me un." _

"_Remove me! I cannot bear it!"_

_In the struggle with no visible resistance, he seized the extinguisher cap and pressed it upon the spirits head, pressing down with full force until he found himself in his bed, before he sank into a heavy sleep._

* * *

Madara was beaming up a storm but the same couldn't be said for the zombie pair. Hidan blurted, "What the fuck was that? Why did you put Madara with Olivia?"

Itachi rubbed his eyes, "It seemed fitting, not to mention you'll understand why in the next chapter." "I fucking doubt it."

Tobi cuddled against his lover, "This is sad." "I know Tobi, but not every story is a happy one." Husky nodded and noticed Kakuzu taking his lover out into the hallway.

"Kakuzu?" He growled, "I'm not amused with the characters. Is this some kind of test to teach me a lesson about my greed?"

She held his hand and murmured, "It's just a story Kuzu, and me playing the part of the lover you lost suited it. I'm sorry it upset you but it's nothing like that."

He growled in frustration and tried to go into his room but she stopped him by hugging his middle. "Kakuzu, I love you. I know you wouldn't ever replace me with money so please don't think that I do ok?"

The miser sighed and glanced down at her, already seeing the tears forming with sincerity and he quickly leaned down to kiss her warmly, ravishing the soft lips and not desiring to stop anytime soon.

Her and Hidan both were his golden idols in a manner of speaking, no amount of money could take them away from him.

* * *

_TBC:  
REVIEW! XD_

_CAST:_

_Scrooge: Kakuzu_

_Ghost of Xmas past: Deidara_

_His sister Fan: Husky_

_His lost lover Belle: Olivia_

_Belle's new love/husband: Madara_


	3. Ghost of Christmas Present

"Will you two stop smooching and get in here!" **"Some of us want to hear the rest of the story!" **

The two lovebirds came back in with small blushes, curling back on the couch with the lonely Hidan joining in too.

The woman gave Itachi the thumbs up as he began to read once more.

* * *

_The bell tolled once more, awakening Scrooge from his slumber as he saw a ghostly light coming from underneath the door. He went inside to see tons of food and elegant décor, transforming the dim room into a brightly lit merry one._

_And there, in an easy state upon his couch was the ghost, a glorious sight to see. _

_He was clothed in only a simple green robe, bordered with white fur. The garment hung so loosely that his capacious chest was bare, his feet too were bare, and on his head he wore a holly wreath amongst his messy red hair. _

"_Come in! Come in and know me better, man!" _

_His voice was serious and yet, amused in a way. Not a cheerful spirit but a small one with a thunderous voice filled with superiority._

* * *

Sasori cocked a brow and muttered, "I'm the ghost that's supposed to be cheerful?" "Yes, because we thought it a challenge and it was, but it works."

Deidara nudged his lover with a smirk, "We're both beautiful spirits, you should be flattered un."

The red head thought about it and smiled a little, yes he did quite like that fact.

* * *

"_You have never seen the likes of me before?" "Never." _

"_More than eighteen hundred of my brothers came before me, though I in mind am quite different and not make a fool of myself by foolishly wasting time. Touch my robe!" _

_Scrooge did as he was told by this impatient being, both in the center of town full of merry making people on Christmas day. Not to be seen as the spirit told him since they were invisible before he led him into the suburbs of town. _

_The house they entered was none other than his worker's home; Zetsu Cratchit. _

_There in the room stood Mrs. Cratchit setting the table, dressed out but poorly in a twice-turned gown, braved with cheap ribbons but she was a lovely woman none the less. _

_Long brown hair put into a neat but messy bun, her chocolate brown eyes glowing from the merriment of the household._

* * *

Lexy jumped up off Kisame's lap, "That's me? SWEET!" The others chuckled from her surprised outburst as the shark pulled her against his chest, smirking all the more.

_Five offspring getting the preparations done for dinner as the father returned with his neatly trimmed green hair and golden eyes holding yet another child: Tiny Tobi, who bore a little crutch and had his limbs supported by an iron frame._

* * *

The teen squealed, "Aww I married Zetsu and Tobi's my son!" The boy blushed at being the sickly yet adorable boy, but liked the compliments saying he suited the part from the others.

Zetsu smirked, "I wasn't expecting me to be him." **"Tobi's my lover so why Mr. Cratchit?"**

Itachi grinned, "Who else loves Tobi more than you whom the same can be said for the character?" "Oh yeah, got a point."

Hidan snorted, "Wait a fucking minute! Then why couldn't Madara be him and Zetsu the man Olivia married instead?"

Lexy scrunched up her face, "NO HIDAN! I don't want to hear a story where I'm married to my uncle! That's fucking sick! No offense Madara."

Madara nodded, "None taken, but I agree with her. Zetsu is the far better choice for that role." Hidan muttered, "I forgot about that but I still think I should be the fucking next ghost!"

His lover groaned, "No, you're Marley so leave it at that. I picked someone better for that part."

"Who can possibly be a fucking better choice to be that ghost besides me?"

Olivia sighed and patted his cheek, "Just wait and find out." "No fair!"

Husky growled, "Hidan shut up and let Itachi continue!" Madara grinned at the brooding pup and pulled her closer to him with a playful smirk.

She's cute when she's angry.

* * *

_It was lovely dinner, even though it was poor and a meager of a feast for such a large family; but they seemed content. The small crippled child was a remarkable one as Scrooge observed, a delightful boy that harbored good will upon his mellow men despite being a child._

_Scrooge asked with an interest he never felt before, "Spirit, will Tiny Tobi live?" _

_The red head replied, "I see a vacant seat and a crutch without an owner, carefully preserved. If these shadows remain unaltered by the future, the child will die." _

"_Oh no kind spirit, say he will be spared!" "If these shadows remain unaltered by the future, none of my other race will find him here." _

_His tone turned into a sneer, "What then? If he be like to die, then he had better do it, and decrease the surplus population."_

_Scrooge hung his head to hear his own words quoted by the spirit, and was overcome with penitence and grief._

_Zetsu got his attention quickly with an announce, "To Mr. Scrooge, the founder of the feast." _

_His feisty wife snorted with her face reddening, "The founder of the feast indeed! I wish I had him here. I'd give him a piece of my mind to feast upon, and I hope he'd have a good appetite for it."_

_Her husband replied in a sincere tone, "My dear, the children. Christmas day."_

* * *

_She calmed down slightly and murmured, "I'll drink his health for your sake and the Day's, not for his. Long life to him, a merry Christmas, and a happy new year. He'll be very merry and very happy, I have no doubt!"_

_The children drank the toast after her, and soon the subject of the miser was discarded so the family could enjoy their holiday henceforth. _

_The impatient spirit told them they must leave, with Scrooge keeping his eyes on the young child until he could see him no more._

_The specter took him to see his nephew next, the laughter at his expense grew from the mockery of the other guests, but his nephew told he felt sorry for his uncle and tried to make peace with him since his mother loved him so._

_He made a heartfelt toast in his name and left Scrooge so light of heart, that he would have pledged the unconscious company in return if the spirit had given him time._

_But nay, the specter led him elsewhere. To where he didn't know but he couldn't help but observe the ghost's appearance. He was growing older, gray streaks developing among the lovely red hair._

"_Are spirits lives so short?" He replied vaguely, "My life upon this globe is very brief, it ends tonight." _

_Scrooge was astounded, "Tonight?" "Yes, the time is drawing near." _

_The miser intently looked at the spirit's robe, "Forgive me if I am not justified in what I ask, but I see something strange, and not belonging to yourself, protruding from your skirts. Is it a foot or a claw?"_

_The ghost gave him a sorrowful reply, "It might be a claw, for the flesh there is upon it."_

* * *

_The spirits powerful voice demanded "Look here! Look down here!" _

_From the folding of his robes, it brought two wretched, frightful, hideous, and miserable children. _

_Scrooge startled back, appalled. "Spirit? Are they yours?"_

"_They are man's, and they cling to me, appealing from their fathers. This boy is Ignorance. The girl is Want. Beware them both, and all of their degree, but most beware the boy. For on his brow I see that written which is Doom, unless the writing can be erased. Deny it!"_

_He stretched out his hand toward the city, "Slander those who tell it ye! Admit it for your factious purposes and make it worse. And bide the end!" _

_Scrooge faltered, "Have they no refuge or resource?"_

_The spirit gave him a cruel wicked smirk, quoting him once again. "Are there no prisons? Are there no workhouses?"_

_The bell struck the hour. Scrooge looked about him for the ghost and saw it not. _

_As the last stroked ceased to vibrate, he remembered the prediction of old Hidan Marley, and lifting up his eyes, beheld a solemn Phantom, draped and hooded, coming, like a mist along the ground, towards him._

Hidan was on the edge of his seat as everyone else, curious to whom this dreadful being could be, but wouldn't find out until the next chapter as they all took their next break.

**TBC: Review pretty please, and witness the next ghost and it' identity XD**

_Cast:_**  
**

_Scrooge: Kakuzu  
_

_Ghost of Xmas Present: Sasori  
_

_Bob Cratchit: Zetsu  
_

_His wife: Lexy  
_

_Tiny Tim: Tobi  
_

_Phantom/next spirit: Not telling! muahaha! You have to wait until next chapter XD  
_


	4. Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

Itachi rubbed his eyes tiredly and glanced over at the elder raven. "Madara?" "Yes?" "Would you care to read the next part? I know you're into the ominous events and read quite well at it."

Madara grinned, "I'm happy to oblige." The raven sat over with Kisame and Lexy whereas the elder raven made himself comfortable in the center of the room.

He took over, reading in an eerie and deep tone.

_The Phantom slowly, gravely, silently approached. When it came near him, Scrooge bent down upon his knee; for in the very air through which this spirit moved it seemed to scatter gloom and mystery._

_It was shrouded in a deep black garment, which concealed his head, face, and form. He left nothing visible save one outstretched hand and adorned around the robe, a rather long thin chain, bearing an unusual symbol upon it; a circle with an upside down triangle inside._

* * *

Hidan let out a squeak, his breathing getting rapid as he whispered to his lover, "Is…Is….the ghost Jashin-sama?"

Olivia nodded with a smile as he shrieked, "GENIUS! FUCKING GENIUS! Oh babe you outdid yourself, he's fucking perfect!"

She giggled, "I told you I had someone better than you in mind." "Touche` babe. NOW this story fucking rules!"

Everyone in the room actually liked the idea of Hidan's god being the last apparition; he was the god of death after all, though none knew what he looked like except Hidan and Olivia.

They never told what his appearance looked like except about his attitude, which was very deadly and even cocky.

Madara smirked at the image, curious to whether that god did look like this but highly improbable so he continued reading.

* * *

_He was tall and stately when he came beside him and that his mysterious presence filled him with a solemn dread. He knew no more, for the spirit neither spoke nor moved._

"_I am in the presence of the ghost of Christmas yet to come?" _

_The spirit answered not, but pointed onward with its hand. "You are about to show me shadows of the things that have not happened, but will happen in the time before us? Is that so spirit?"_

_The upper portion of the garment was contracted for an instant in its folds, as if the spirit inclined his head. That was the only answer he received._

_Scrooge feared the silent shape so much that his legs trembled beneath him and he found that he could hardly stand when he prepared to follow him. The spirit paused a moment, as observing his condition, and giving him time to recover._

_Once over his state, he murmured, "Ghost of the future, I fear you more than any specter I have seen. But as I know your purpose is to do me good, I'm prepared to share your company with a thankful heart. Will you not speak to me?"_

_He gave him no reply. The hand was pointed straight before them._

_Scrooge let him lead him on, not daring to provoke him as he followed. _

_He was first shown a discussion between several businessmen concerning someone's death, to which they jeered and laughed about, showing no remorse at all._

_Then, he was taken to a desolate repute of the town he had never been to, but had heard of; full of crime, foul people, and more unsightly things._

* * *

_He watched as this said dead man's things were stolen and being pawned, disturbing the miser to no end from the treacherous things that were shown to him. _

_The spirit even took him to see the dead corpse in his bed, which looked similar to his very own, but dared not to pull the sheets back to reveal what lay underneath._

_The apparition seemed to enjoy showing him these things, though he still not utters a sound. Scrooge pleaded, "Spirit! Let me see some tenderness connected with a death or that dark chamber, which we left just now will be ever present to me!"_

_He found himself in front of Zetsu's house, both entering to observe the no longer vibrant family, but melancholy. _

_The eldest son was reading aloud while the girls and mother were attending to their sewing. The mother set her work down and put a hand up to her face._

"_This color hurts my eyes." Scrooge frowned; poor Tiny Tobi._

_She rubbed her glistening chocolate brown eyes and stated, "They're better now. It makes them weak by candle-light and I wouldn't show weak eyes to your father when he comes home for the world. It must be near his time." _

_It was past it rather, for Zetsu traveled more slowly than usual but making it home none the less; his wife hurrying out to meet him with a cup of tea and kiss to the cheek. His other children surrounding him and trying to help to its most._

* * *

_He was cheerful with them and spoke pleasantly, and praising the work of his girls, saying they should be done by Sunday._

_His wife asked, "Sunday. You went today then Zetsu?" _

"_Yes my dear, I wish you could have gone. It would have done you good to see how green a place it is. But you'll see it often. I promised him that I would walk there on a Sunday. My little, little child. My little child!"_

_He broke down all at once, he couldn't help it; leaving the room and going upstairs which was lighted cheerfully and hung with Christmas. There was a chair set close beside the boy as poor Zetsu sat down in it. _

_When he composed himself a little he kissed the little face, going back downstairs again quite happy to not make his family worry._

_He changed the subject and told of Scrooge's nephew, who was looking for an apprentice and gave an opening for his eldest son, and if he was agreeable he would start soon. _

_The whole family was thrilled for him and soon they all kissed the father, trying to cheer him up even more._

* * *

Madara stopped because someone in the room began crying. Zetsu smiled, **"Tobi? What's the matter?" **

The boy choked out, "No one told Tobi he was going to die! Why he have to die?"

His lover cooed and kissed his forehead, "Be calm Tobi, it'll be alright. Don't forget this spirit's purpose now."

He sniffed and buried his face in his chest with a nod as Lexy just happened to glance at her friend. The teen nudged Kisame and he looked to where she pointed and smirked. "You too Olivia?"

She blushed and buried her face into Kakuzu's neck, Hidan trying to get a peek at her face. "Are you fucking crying babe?" "Yeah so!"

The miser chuckled and stroked her hair soothingly, "Tender little thing." His lover glanced up at him and smirked, snuggling closer as the priest kissed her head.

Kisame followed suit with Lexy and his lover, the elder raven starting again to hurry and get this sentimental stuff out of the way.

* * *

_Scrooge murmured, "Spirit? Something informs me that our parting moment is at hand. I know it, but I know not how. Tell me what man that was whom we saw lying dead."_

_The ghost conveyed him as before, but to a churchyard. Here, then; the wretched man whose name he had now to learn, lay underneath the ground. It was a worthy place. Overrun with weeds and grass, growth of vegetation's death. A worthy place!_

_The spirit stood amongst the graves and pointed down to one. He advanced towards it trembling. "Answer me one question. Are these shadows of the things that will be or are they shadows of things that may be only?" _

_Still the ghost pointed downward to the grave by which it stood._

_Scrooge crept towards it, trembling as he went and following the finger, read upon the stone of the neglected grave his own name: Kakuzu Scrooge._

_He cried upon his knees, "Am I the man who lay upon the bed?" _

_The spirit was immovable as ever as he still pointed there._

_He clutched the spirits robe pleading, "Spirit hear me! I am not the man I was. I will not be the man I must have been but for this intercourse. Why show me this if I am past all hope!?"_

_For the first time the hand appeared to shake._

"_Good spirit, your nature intercedes for me and pities me. Assure me that I yet can change these shadows you have shown me by an altered life!" _

_The kind hand trembled._

"_I will honor Christmas in my heart, and try to keep it all the year. I will live in the past, present, and future. The spirits of all three shall strive within me. I will not shut out the lessons that they teach. Oh tell me I may sponge away the writing on this stone!"_

_In his agony, he caught the spectral hand. _

_He sought to free himself, but Kakuzu was strong in his entreaty and detained it. _

_The spirit, stronger yet, repulsed him._

_Holding up his hands in a last prayer to have his fate reversed, he saw an alteration in the Phantom's hood and dress. _

_It shrunk, collapsed, and dwindled down into a bedpost._

**TBC: next chapter the happy ending and beginning of the akatsuki xmas yay**

**I KNOW you readers liked Jashin as the ghost...am I right? lol**


	5. Finale and Hidan's Unforgivable Prank

Madara took that moment to sigh, observing the expressions in the room from the dreary chapter. They were all intrigued, but none compared to Hidan.

He was sitting there with that crooked grin, resembling a sadistic madman who was overjoyed about something. "That. Was. Fucking. Brilliant."

Even Kakuzu nodded in agreement as the others did as well, yes, Jashin was the perfect choice to be that particular ghost.

Madara handed the book to Zetsu, snatching Husky away to keep her to himself. "You can read the cheerful ending my friend, that's your forte."

The bipolar man shook his head with a smirk and read in a warm tone.

* * *

_Yes! And the bedpost was his own. Everything was his own. Best and happiest of all, the Time before him was his own, to make amends in!_

"_Oh Hidan Marley! Heaven and the Christmas Time be praised for this! I say it on my knees Hidan, on my knees!"_

_He was so overjoyed and in full merriment, splendidly laughing out loud. Once he found out the date, there was SO many things to do and prepare for. _

_He sent a large turkey to Zetsu's home before heading into town finely dressed, wishing everone a merry holiday._

_He soon came upon the two refined gentleman from before, "How do you do? A merry Christmas to you sir!"_

"_Mr. Scrooge?"_

"_That is my name and I fear it may not be pleasant to you. Allow me to ask your pardon and will you have the goodness…" here he whispered in his ear._

_The raven cried out in a breathless voice, "Lord bless me! My dear Mr. Scrooge, are you serious?" Then whispered the details to his bulky partner, who had the same reaction._

"_If you please, not a farthing less. A great many back payments are included in it I assure you. Will you do me a favor?" _

_The tall one shook his hand, "My dear sir. I don't know what to say to such munifi…"_

"_Don't say anything please. Come and see me. Will you come and see me?" "We will!" And it was clear they meant it too._

_Kakuzu soon came to his nephews, begging his pardon and joining him for the holiday, which his nephew was so delighted to do so. _

_The next morning he went to his office, chuckling merrily at Zetsu's lateness and frightening the poor man by seeming to release me but instead raised his salary._

"_A merry Christmas Zetsu!" _

_He proclaimed many things and was better than his word. He did it all, and infinitely more; and to Tiny Tobi; who did NOT die, he was a second father. _

_He became as good a friend, master, man, and much more. He had no further intercourse with the spirits, but lived upon the Total Abstinence Principle, ever afterwards; and it was always said of him, that he knew how to keep Christmas well, if any man alive possessed the knowledge._

_May that be truly said of us and **all** of us._

* * *

The bipolar man closed the book and smirked, **"The End."**

Deidara sighed, "That was actually a good story un." "Tobi glad he didn't die, it was a good ending."

Hidan chuckled, "Nice fucking story, it was good I admit." Kakuzu nodded as Kisame shushed them to be quiet. Sasori rolled his eyes, "Really?"

Lexy had fallen fast asleep in his arms and as Itachi whispered, "It must be past her bedtime." Kisame chuckled and carefully stood up with her, "I'll put my kitten to bed."

Just as Kisame left, Hidan took this moment to put his devious prank into action. Obviously not paying attention to the moral of the bedtime story or holiday for that matter.

*"Hey Tobi come here, I want to fucking give you something." The boy skipped over happily and asked, "What is it Hidan?"

He led him into the hallway and handed the boy a lumpy, rather poorly wrapped present from his room. "For Tobi?" "Yeah open it. It's an early Jashinmas present."

The priest couldn't wait to see the look on his face; he knew his plan would work.

Tobi hastily tore the wrapping off and grinned at the teddy bear that was black and white just like his Zetsu. "Thank you Hidan! Tobi loves it!"

He hugged the toy to his chest, cooing about how cute it was until for some odd reason the cushy texture got thinner and thinner. Holding it away from his chest the boy saw the sand-like material leaking through a torn seam from the bottom foot.

* * *

In an instant the bear was nothing but a hollow rag and not the adorable bear he just had.

The boy's eyes watered and sniffed, "Oh no…..did Tobi tear it?" Hidan suddenly burst out laughing and left the boy confused until the jashinist started to speak.

"Oh fuck you should have seen your face! It was fucking priceless!" Tobi glanced at the toy and then back at the man, asking in a hurt tone, "Did you tear it on purpose Hidan?"

The priest was slightly shocked to see him taking it so hard and muttered, "Yeah, I knew you would squeeze it and that would make the fucking material come out."

"Wh….Why did you…..TOBI HATES YOU!" He threw the toy at the priest's face and ran to his room in tears, slamming the door after him in the process.

Olivia came in a flash as did Zetsu, both concerned to why the boy sounded devastated. **"What did you do to my Tobi?" **

"Um…I uh….just played a fucking prank on him." His small lover glanced at the flat-looking rag he had in his hand and gently took it from him to inspect it.

Zetsu instantly recognized it and so did she; Olivia asking in a very deadly tone that Hidan knew he was going to be murdered. "Explain."

The bipolar man took a few steps back and left the hallway, knowing that she would take care of everything; especially dealing with her lover.

"I thought it'd be fucking funny to cut a small gap in the toy's leg so when Tobi fucking squeezed it the stuff would come out and make it into nothing alright!"

* * *

SLAP!

The others heard the echoing and, without a doubt, bruising strike to the jashinist's face but cringed none the less, moreover at her scolding/yelling him. It's been a while since they've heard the woman so angry.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM HIDAN?" "Look I'm fucking sorry!"

"IT'S A LITTLE TOO LATE FOR THAT YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU FIND A SICK JOKE LIKE THAT EVEN REMOTELY FUNNY?"

The priest hung his head with a scowl and muttered, "I didn't know he would react that way." His woman seethed, "Don't give me that excuse! He's very sensitive with things like this and you know that! What's wrong with you?"

"Why the fuck are you getting so angry about this? I'll apologize alright!" She kept glaring at him, "Because you may have ruined his mood for Christmas and no doubt mine is already gone! Fuck Christmas if this is how it's going to be!"

Hidan was appalled she was taking it so hard and already crying from frustration until she struck him again. "What was that one for?" "In case you didn't get the message from the first one! Come with me!"

She grabbed him by the ear, jerking him into Sasori's room and pushing him into a chair. "I'll be right back so don't move."

The jashinist already felt bad enough as it is that he infuriated his lover to the extreme, which he's never seen before and didn't like it at all.

Within a minute she came back with a dvd, turning on the TV after putting it in and starting the….cartoon?

She pointed a threatening finger at him, "Watch this short cartoon and maybe you'll see why this is upsetting me so much and Jashin-sama help you if you don't. I'll be back in 10 minutes and will ask for details to make sure you did!"

* * *

She slammed the door and left, forcing him to watch the cartoon as she ran into Kakuzu's arms to calm down.

*To make her happy he did. "What year was this made in? It looks old."

At first he thought it was stupid and childish until the orphans got their toys from their stockings.

A little boy had a small pop gun and eager to play with it, but right after he shot it the whole thing broke in shambles.

Hidan straightened up in his seat with frown, "That's not fucking right!" The same thing occurred to two more children until a girl with a teddy bear, tossing it up and down happily until the same thing happened like with Tobi.

The jashinist felt a strong pang of guilt, shaking his head from his own stupidity. "Fuck, I'm no better than the fucking bastards that didn't give a fuck about the orphan's toys."

_I'm a fucking idiot! No wonder Olivia was so upset with me._

He kept watching, glad that the gloomy atmosphere was livening up when a cool old man came into the picture. Hidan found him funny and interesting.

"The old guy knows how to invent stuff I'll give him that." He smirked from then on, especially when he presented the new toys to the kids and made them happy, that didn't break or tear.

* * *

When it ended the priest was actually rather touched, it may have been an old cartoon but it was moving….even to a sadistic man like him.

*Right on cue his lover came back, still wearing a frown but before she could even ask Hidan hugged her and crashed his lips against hers.

She tried to push him away but he wouldn't let go. He murmured, "I'm sorry babe, I had no idea what I did was that bad until I saw it with my own eyes. I'll make it fucking right with Tobi I promise."

He felt her body relax slightly, "I'm still mad at you but you still have to tell me what happened on the video."

He worded it as best as he could and his lover seemed satisfied, handing him the newly stuffed bear along with a thread and needle.

Hidan sulked, "I can't fucking sew babe!" "I'll help you."

Biting his lips nervously, he followed her instructions how to do it after she explained where the new stuffing came from (which luckily Sasori had some material that would work as a replacement).

Olivia watched and assisted once or twice, but thankfully got it started for him until the hole was sealed. He pricked himself at least five times but it was done and the bear looked as good as new.

He sighed and got up with a grunt, "Is he still in your room?" His lover nodded and he left, mumbling in gratitude, "Thank you."

_I hope Tobi will forgive me._

* * *

**TBC: Next chapter lemon (which pairing? Ain't telling lol)**

_The cartoon if anyone is curious and you may already have seen it, but it's called:_

_**'Christmas Comes But Once a Year**' (just type the title and it'll come up)_

_*it has Grampy from Betty Boop*_

_You can watch it on Youtube! _

_Made in year 1936 (yeah it's old lol)_

_It's like only 8-9 min but it's a really cute cartoon, very moving to me at least. _

_I still cry with the girl and teddy bear scene. Let me know what you think of this chapter and how the video is….if you watch it or have already seen it _


	6. Apology Accepted and Puppy Love

He tiptoed inside the room, finding the boy still crying on his bed with his face buried into a pillow.

Frowning he went and sat next to him, "Look Tobi, I'm sorry." The boy's head shot up and he gave the priest a nasty glare, "No you're not! Hidan is being made to apologize to Tobi!"

He bit his lip and tried to keep calm, "Believe it or not I'm not being forced into this. I was a fucking bastard to do that prank to you but didn't realize how wrong it was!"

"Tobi heard Olivee slap you twice for it, so that had something to do with you being here." Growling he muttered, "I fucking deserved that and you know it! If you didn't get so upset you would've beat the fuck out of me but look!"

He pulled out the hidden bear and held it out to him, "I even fixed it so it's as good as new." Tobi took it and inspected it first, "Tobi don't believe you; you probably had Olivee do it."

Hidan snapped, "I fucking sewed it myself and it was fucking hard! Olivia helped but still, it's the thought that counts! I'm fucking sorry man!"

Tobi sniffed and wiped his eyes (since he already took off his mask), "Fine, I forgive you but leave, Tobi want to be alone." He rolled onto his side with the bear and the priest was fairly pissed off.

_I fucking said I'm sorry and meant it! I fixed and gave him the toy but he's still fucking mad at me!? This hasn't changed the situation. What the fuck am I going to do?_

* * *

Narrowing his eyes, he came to the conclusion on how to really make the boy forgive him. He roughly flipped the boy onto his back and tossed the bear to the side as he straddled him. "Hidan!?"

Nothing more was said as the jashinist locked lips with him, tangling his tongue inside the resisting cavern and grinding against his groin. The boy whimpered but softly moaned all the same.

After he got the boy to completely admit defeat, he withdrew from the kiss, leaving a string of saliva in the process.

Tobi was panting heavily from the heated kiss as the jashinist murmured gently, "I'm going to _show_ you I'm sorry since you don't believe me."

He took his sweet time undressing him, planting gentle kisses down his taut stomach and thighs before engulfing the hard shaft. Tobi gasped and gripped his hair, messing it up terribly as the priest sucked him off slowly and yet firmly.

"Hi…Hida…." Oh yes, the naughty zealot knew what he was doing and it was only going to get better after this.

Pulling back with a small pop, he switched their positions as Tobi began eagerly kissing him now of his own free will, pinching his nipples harshly as Hidan groaned in delight.

After his neck was harshly sucked on, leaving a small lovely hickie in the process, he nudged the boy back and shamefully spread his legs.

* * *

Tobi went wide eyed and stared questionably at him, "You want Tobi to top you?"

Hidan purred, "Yes I do. Fucking punish me so I may atone for my sins."

Tobi was beyond turned on as it was and hearing Hidan say that was just too much, so he hastily prepared him even though it was uncomfortable for the priest.

The jashinist didn't mind the pain naturally; it would soon pass but did yelp when the boy rammed his member inside rather soon.

As he rocked his hips into Hidan, the boy couldn't help but wonder.

_Hidan doesn't offer to bottom willingly unless it's for his lovers or special occasions, so him doing this MUST mean he's really sorry for hurting Tobi. He does want his forgiveness._

Grinning he kissed the reddened, plump lips affectionately and thrust harder. Hidan grabbing his back and digging his heels into his thighs to urge him on.

Tobi stroked his aching length gently as the priest moaned as did he, the priest coming on the spot and caused to boy to be drained as well.

Once they regained their composure, Hidan asked softly, "Do you forgive me now?"

Tobi giggled and kissed his cheek before grabbing his bear, "Tobi does now, but Hidan." "Yeah?" "Don't ever do that to Tobi again!"

He chuckled and sat up with a stretch, "I won't, I fucking promise. Let's go back to the other room, Zetsu is worried about you." "Ok."

* * *

*They made their grand entrance with their arms wrapped around each other with Hidan announcing, "We're fucking buddies again!"

Zetsu smirked, **"Judging by your hair one can assume that has to be true." **"Eh, what's wrong with my hair?"

Husky laughed, "It looks like you stuck your fingers in the electric socket."

The priest gasped and ran into the bathroom, "TOBI! MY FUCKING HAIR MAN!"

The boy burst out laughing and went to his lover for protection; he knew Hidan hated his hair to get messed up that badly.

Deidara yawned, "As funny as this is, I'm going to bed un." Sasori nodded and soon, they all believed it was a good idea for tomorrow would be a busy day.

Madara took Husky's hand and murmured, "You're staying with Zetsu and me. Is that alright?" The girl blushed, "Um…uh well….I guess so."

He chuckled and led her out of the apartment, the bipolar man and his lover in tow with grins.

* * *

*The poor girl didn't know the moment she dressed in her pj's that she was going to be forced to take them off again!

As soon as Husky got under the covers, Madara pounced out of nowhere and began stripping her eagerly.

"HEY? Cut that out!"

The elder raven chuckled but didn't stop, instead, once they both were in the nude he whispered seductively.

"Tis the season to be jolly and this will make us just that."

He ravished her mouth hungrily, eager to taste the sweet mouth and tongue. Husky tried to resist but she was no match for such sexual expertise, he was pushing her buttons in all the right places.

Rubbing the sensitive nubs with his thumbs whilst giving occasional squeezes, suckling small spots all along her neck, using his free hands to rub between her folds with just the right amount of pressure to make her moan cutely.

"Ma..Mada…" "Shhh, just enjoy _my_ festivity." He licked his way down her quivering body, teasing her by sucking her inner thighs before devouring the main course.

She cried out in bliss, fisting his hair tightly as the man lapped his skillful tongue between her moistened folds, plunging the hot organ inside her tight core to drive the girl into a frenzy of lust.

* * *

By this point she was already moaning rather loudly, writhing wildly when he brought Husky to her climax with a soft scream. Pulling back and savoring the sweet taste on his lips, he positioned his length but asked first. "Are you ready for me?"

Husky weakly nodded with her flushed face; half lidded eyes, and parted red lips. He found her adorable even more and gently penetrated her with his hard length. Growling softly in content, he went slowly at first, already shifting about to find her sweet spot before going harder.

When Husky gasped suddenly he knew he found it, purposefully hitting it harder to see her do it again. "Perfect." He lifted her legs onto his elbows and went faster, both moaning and growling in delight.

Madara kept this pace for a while, wanting to make it last as long as possible but his puppy pleaded, "Ma…Madara please…..harder?" He chuckled and lifts her legs onto his shoulders this time, driving himself home and enjoying the more vocal noises thoroughly.

"I…I…I'm gonna…..Madara!" He growled under his breath, feeling his release coming as well, taking this moment to lock mouths with his pup and tangling their tongues together for a sloppy but nice kiss.

She screamed into his mouth shortly after, the elder raven sequentially groaning out as well when he reached his climax.

Sighing in content, though fairly exhausted, he pulled out curled up with the girl as she covered them both the blankets.

She yawned softly with a whimper and kissed his cheek, Madara smirking and doing the same to her forehead.

* * *

*Elsewhere.

The only ones who didn't leave just yet to go to bed were Olivia, Kakuzu, and Hidan. The miser frowning at Hidan, still mad at him for upsetting her so much and she still wasn't happy.

Hidan hugged her from behind and whispered an apology, but his small lover just got up and left without a word.

The miser growled in annoyance and pointed, "Put her mind at ease Hidan or else!"

The priest scowled but he was going to do that anyway. He followed his lover to her room, dragging her out despite her protests and kissed his woman and straddling her on his bed.

Looks like he's going to cheer her up the same way he did with Tobi; there can't be any gloomy faces on Jashinmas after all!

**TBC: **

_Sorry for not updating sooner, but LOT going on for the holidays but hopefully I'll get this story done in time for Xmas! XD_


	7. Two Backs to the Wall

*During the night

Kakuzu scowled like no tomorrow as he tried to go to sleep, but his idiot made it difficult. Hidan was trying to go for round two with Olivia after he made up with her.

_I didn't mean for him to make love but sometimes that's the best way I guess._

"Hidan that tickles!" "Then let's make love again babe and I'll stop." They were speaking in hushed voices but the miser still heard them, even when he covered his ears with his pillow.

The priest was lightly nibbling her neck and making her giggle like crazy, even more so when he feathered his hands along her ticklish waist. "Hidan! Stop it, you'll wake Kakuzu!" "Ah don't worry about him! Now let me get this shirt off my babe." "No."

It was nothing but constant amusing and yet irritating bickering between the two, but eventually Kakuzu managed to doze off without noticing it, dreaming something rather odd.

* * *

_He was still in his room until two apparitions appeared before him, just like in the Christmas Carol, but once he got a closer look he wished he didn't._

_They were BOTH his lovers, wrapped in chains and shackled. "Hidan? Olivia? Why are you two in chains?" _

_The woman spoke softly with sorrow, "This is the price to pay for a jashinist, being subjected to tedious things other than our goals to Jashin sama, doomed to linger among the living as phantoms since we cannot truly die."_

_He was already devastated to see this ill fate of his lovers; such a thing like this shouldn't happen to them!_

_Kakuzu frowned deeply, "That can't be true! What caused this?"_

_Olivia glared, "It's your fault we're like this Kakuzu!" _

_Hidan snarled as well, "If it wasn't for you corrupting us, our souls wouldn't have been fucking tainted! It's no longer a blessing to be immortal old man, but we're here to fucking tell your fate as well."_

_Both glided towards him and began singing._

_Both: You're Ebenezer Kakuzu!__  
__ Avarice and greed__  
__Olivia: You took advantage of the poor__  
__ Just ignored the needy_

___Both: You specialized in causing pain__  
__ Spreading fear and doubt__  
__Hidan: And if they could not pay the rent__  
__ You simply threw them out_

___Both: You're Ebenezer Kakuzu!__  
__ Your hearts are painted black__  
__Hidan: We should have known your evil deeds__  
__ Would put us both in shackles__  
__Both: Captive__  
__ Bound__  
__ We're double-ironed__  
__ Exhausted by the weight_

___Olivia: As freedom comes from giving love__  
__Hidan: So, prison comes with hate__  
__Both: You're Ebenezer Kakuzu!__  
__ Whoooooo__  
__ You're Ebenezer Kakuzu!__  
__ Whoooooo_

___Both: Doomed, Scrooge!__  
__You're doomed for all time__  
__Your future is a horror story__  
__Written by your crime__  
__Your chains are forged__  
__By what you say and do__  
__So, have your fun__  
__When life is done__  
__A nightmare waits for you_

* * *

Kakuzu startled himself awake, highly disturbed to the ominous nightmare he just had.

_Damn that story but still…..their souls won't be damned because of me._

"Kuzu?" "Old man?"

Both of his lovers stood over him concerned, "What is it?" "You were tossing about in your sleep and sweating, did you have a nightmare?"

When he didn't say anything, both of them just crawled in the bed with him, one on each side; they knew he did. "May I ask you two a question?" "Sure."

"I know jashinist's don't exactly die but, your souls won't be damned will they?" Olivia glanced at Hidan, not sure what to say since she didn't know.

The priest sighed and kissed the miser's cheek, "Jashin-sama told me if and when that time would come, then we jashinist's won't have a fucking thing to worry about. Our souls would remain with him, eternal vigil by his side in the afterlife."

Olivia frowned, "I didn't know that, but what about Kakuzu's soul. Will he not be able to come with us?" "I don't fucking know babe, only Jashin-sama would know that. Does that make you feel any better old man?"

"Not really, except I am glad you two won't be damned because of me." Nothing was said, except affectionate kisses showing everything would be alright and focus on more cheerful thoughts instead of death.

They would need a good night's sleep until Jashinmas morning.

* * *

*A high pitch squeal echoed throughout the hallway as the teen came flying down, kicking open everyone's doors and telling them to get up.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Almost everyone wanted to strangle her from the unnecessary and rather loud wakeup call, except Tobi. He had already come over to help, both dragging the groggy woman into the bathroom for unknown reasons.

The men hit the coffee firsthand, glancing at Madara who was smirking and nuzzling Husky's neck; it was odd to see first thing in the morning.

Kisame yawned, "Oh yeah, Lexy wants us to get dressed…..formally." Hidan spit his coffee out and stuttered, "WHAT? Why the fuck do we need to do that?"

Itachi smirked, "She believes formal attire will brighten the mood for holiday lustful fantasies." Zetsu and Sasori blushed but were game.

"AGHHHHHHHH! HELL NO!"

Kakuzu and Hidan were surprised to hear their lover's yell but remained rooted on the spot, even when they heard loud footsteps down the hall, followed by more yelling.

"GRAB HER LEGS TOBI!" "HE TRYING BUT OLIVEE WON'T KEEP STILL!"

Deidara face palmed, "What are they doing now un?"

In ten minutes, the miser just stood up to go check when the teen came back slightly ruffled but pleased, grabbing his arm grinning like a Cheshire cat, "Is it alright if I give you your Christmas present now Kakuzu?" "Can't you wait a little first?"

She growled, "NO! I want to give it now!" He groaned and mumbled, "Fine." Lexy jerked his arm as she led him to Olivia's room, "Close your eyes and no fucking peeking!"

He rolled his eyes but closed them, just daring her to try something funny so he could have an excuse to inflict pain and humiliate the teen.

The brunette pushed him inside and stated, "Open! Merry Christmas!" She ran out with Tobi in tow as they both slammed the door shut behind them.

He stood there confused until his sight was instantly drawn to his small lover.

* * *

*Olivia was tied against the wall in a…gulp…..sexy angel outfit: a greek-style mini dress that stopped just above her thighs, chiffon and lace bell sleevelettes, white high heels, wings and halo.

_My angel. The teen must have overheard me calling her that._

Kakuzu just couldn't help but stare, the tightness in his pants had already become too much. She was blushing like mad so that made her glow even more.

_Best. Christmas Present. Ever._

Licking his lips he took off his shirt, undoing his pants as he waltzed up to his defenseless lover. "Ka…Kakuzu?"

He merely growled in approval, "So lovely and innocent, well, you are my angel after all." She blushed even more if that were possible as he affectionately kissed the soft lips, tangling his eager tongue with hers as he reached up under the skirt, removing the lacy thong with ease.

She was putty in his hands from the kiss along with his gentle touches on her quivering thighs. Olivia whimpered softly as he nibbled her neck, sucking gently and then turning it harsher. "Kakuzu."

Anticipation and lust was clouding his mind, not being about to control his actions when he jerked the restraints off, scooping his angel up by the thighs and penetrating her with ease.

She cried out loudly, gripping onto his shoulders as he thrust into her half-moist entrance. Kakuzu kept her pinned against the wall, locking lips with her as he hiked the skirt over her hips to keep it out of the way.

He didn't mean to lose his composure so soon and not prepare his small lover more, but he would get her excited easily, proving that thought when he used some threads (slicking them up with what juices there was) and rippling them along her sensitive bud.

Sure enough, it wasn't long before either one couldn't stop moaning in bliss, gripping onto the other tightly until they released with small cries.

He shakily carried her over to the bed and sat down on it, his woman still straddling him as he murmured gently, "My angel." "Oh Kakuzu."

She smiled at him lovingly and kissed him, crawling off his lap weakly. "I need to clean up now."

Kakuzu chuckled and followed suit, but as soon as she was about to leave to change Hidan saw her.

* * *

"HOLY FUCK!"

He tossed her over his shoulders and ran to the kitchen, "LOOK AT THIS!"

Olivia turned red from all the men staring at her with smirks, especially the particular wide ones from Madara and Sasori.

"Nice un." Lexy cracked up, "I _told_ you all that Tobi and I fixed her up!" Zetsu growled and jerked the woman on his lap, "A little angel, how cute." **"Angels are to be placed upon the tree." **He proved that by rubbing his stiffening member against her behind.

Everyone howled with laughter at his naughty pun as Olivia whispered something to Kakuzu, the miser grinning evilly from her idea.

*When they calmed down and had breakfast, Hidan refusing his lover to change out of the outfit, Kakuzu got the teen's attention and motioned for her to follow him.

She was wary but curious all the same, "I adored my gift, thank you Lexy." The brunette relaxed and giggled, "I knew you would love it and you're mighty welcome."

That did it….she was caught off guard. He bound and gagged the teen with his threads, carrying the muffling cursing brunette into a bedroom with Olivia following right behind him with a grin.

Once the plan was through, Olivia fetched the shark. "Hey Kisame! Would you come here please?" He did and furrowed his brows when she motioned for him to lean down, as he did she put a Santa hat on his head.

"What do you take me for?" She pleaded with those sparkly sapphire orbs, "Just leave it on just for a minute ok, I have an early bird present to give you." "Really?"

Olivia nodded and took his hand, leading him into his room and pushing the shark inside grinning, "Merry Christmas! You better love it!"

* * *

It didn't take the swordsman long to figure out what she was referring to once he saw his kitten gagged and tied to the wall, trying to break loose from the binding chains.

He immediately got a boner with the display….yes…..he would thank Olivia immensely for this later.

Lexy was wearing a dark green halter dress that came mid-thigh with an underbust keyhole opening, showing lots of cleavage, a small red and white striped bow, white plush trim, and wide Santa belt and hat, along with her combat boots.

Kisame growled happily and took the gag off, ravishing his kitten's mouth before she could even say anything. She was still irritated from being tied up but the blue hulk was making it worth her while.

Fighting over dominance, Kisame squeezed the bulging breasts and rubbing the hardened nub through the soft material until she mewled and submitted.

Grinning into the kiss, he broke the shackles and caught the feisty teen when she leaped into his arms, straddling his waist as he pressed her against the wall.

Growling like animals they both were beyond ready for this Christmas treat, the shark impatiently taking off the thong as she almost ripped his shirt apart to feel the masculine torso. "Damn, has my kitten naughty this year?"

She purred happily once he dropped his pants to his ankles, "Only for you baby."

Kisame just had to smirk at that pleasing remark, already plunging inside the tight core to please their needs. "NYAH!" He reduced his thrusting, "Am I hurting you?" "I…I'm ok….hurts just a little."

That pain didn't last long when the teen growled impatiently, biting his neck harshly, "Fuck me harder!" "Oh, my naughty girl wants a rough present?" "Yes~ give it to me Kisame!"

He gladly did, pounding the hell out of the vocal brunette, the impacts on the wall heard by the others no doubt. Whimpering, she locked lips once more with the shark, squeezing her legs around him tighter when she felt herself about to burst.

Lexy mewled a muffled yell in his mouth, the swordsman growling low as he too climaxed both writhing in bliss until he slid down upon his knees, turning around so he could lean back against the wall.

Kisame chuckled, "What an early gift, but it was the best."

Lexy purred in content, "Isn't it though?"

**TBC:**

_The song is called: Marley and Marley from A Muppet's Christmas Carol. (I just altered a few words lol)_

_You can check it out on Youtube XD_


	8. Secret Bond & End

The teen and shark came back shortly to the others, fairly giddy and glowing but Lexy forgot to take the outfit off.

"LOO-LOO!"

Tobi was the one to attack the teen, groping her behind before dashing off to safety on his Olivee's lap from Kisame's and even Itachi's wrath. The woman just giggled and patted his head, "You look hot Lexy."

The teen smirked, "Of course I am." Madara frowned but said nothing for once; it was a holiday so she could flaunt it if she wanted.

The same was said for Olivia as well, her lovers not desiring the outfit to be removed anytime soon.

*The festive holiday was vibrant, more so than usual seemingly because they all were fairly hornier than ever; nothing new.

Lexy was in shock after the gifts were exchanged and saw Sasori liplocking her friend in a heated frenzy under the mistletoe, so much she just HAD to ask Deidara about it.

"Dei, is there like a bond between them two or something? It seems like he's always getting her in one way or another."

The blonde laughed and poured the champagne in the tall glasses, "There actually is, I'm not sure what happened but I think it's when I did that jutsu for her un."

"What jutsu?" "A complexion one so to speak and it takes seven days to prepare for, so she had to do whatever I said for that entire week in the meantime as payment un."

Lexy cocked a brow and muttered, "So that's what that seven day thing was about, but I still want to know what happened between her and Sasori." "Well, Danna wouldn't tell me and I doubt he'll tell you. Just leave it alone and let's pass out the drinks un." "Ok."

A chorus of cheers for Christmas before Kisame got Lexy under the mistletoe, Kakuzu shoving him out of the way for his turn, Zetsu with Husky, then so on and so forth.

The men dressed handsomely in what they would wear to a club, and naturally…..sex was to occur shortly, especially since there was alcohol involved.

All in an all, it was a merry holiday and next year would be even better for sure.

_Finish!_

_Sorry this last chapter is so short but I'm still sick and tired, plus going through a video game fest lol. _


End file.
